Broken Heart
by jdflyboi
Summary: Sheena can't catch a brake, and a visit from an old friend doesn't prove to change anything.


This is my first story so be kind. Let me know if you like this one cause i hope to continue this story.

She sat there gazing out the window of her home wondering what Lloyd was doing in Sylvarant. Sheena wanted to go visit him, but in her heart, she knew that Lloyd belonged to Colette and she couldn't abandon the people of Mizuho again.

A couple days after Mithos was defeated and the Great Kharlan Tree was revived, Chief Igaguri and Tiga disappeared. In the wake of her devestation, Sheena cancelled her and Lloyd's journey to discover more of what the world has to offer and insisted that she search for her Chief and friend alone. Three years later, she returned to a ruined village; teary eyed, she searched for Kuchinawa or Orochi only to find that they had fallen in battle defending her village. At that moment, she knew she had failed as Chief of Mizuho and failed her people, her family.

It took two years to recover Mizuho and she vowed to all of her village that she'd never leave again and she would always be there to protect them.

Under the spell of her memories, she vaguely noticed someone knocking at her door.

"Come in," Sheena answered as she turned from the window to face her guest, "It's just you..."

"How you doing my lovely?" A familiar man questioned with a voice strong enough to enchant many women; only four women had ever resisted his charm. Ironically, those same four women became his closest friends; yet, he never changed his suave talk around them. "Sweetie...you look terrible. Thinking about him, huh?"

"Zelos Wilder...where do you get off barging in my home asking me those kind of questions?" Sheena asked walking over to hug him.

"Sheena, I may act like a pig, but I'm not dumb. I know how you feel about Lloyd; I only wish you would have been straight up with him and told him. He deserved to know."

"Don't you think I wanted to? Don't you think I wanted to sit him down and look him in the eyes and say 'I love you?' He loves Colette. Dammit I love Colette. She's like a sister to me and I could never do that to her," she yelled as she walked over to the fire to prepare some water for tea.

"You've always placed everyone before yourself, ya know it? You still need to tell him. Baby, you don't have to bear the burden of the world. It's not yours to hold, let your friends help you..."

The tension in the conversation between Sheena and Zelos rose and fell for hours as they sipped at their tea. Soon the moon rose high and shone down on Mizuho Lake.

"Come here," Zelos beckoned as he instructed Sheena to follow him outside. The two traveled out to the lake for some air. Zelos began to skip rocks over the lake when he asked, "How often do you leave this place?"

"Well, I leave all the time and travel to the shop or to the Gaoracchia Forest and--"

"No, no. I'm not talking about that. I mean, have you traveled since the incident? Have you ventured out to explore? You know, a lot has changed and--"

"I can't do that! I swore never to leave again! Who knows what could happen if I left again!" Sheena yelled as tears began to fill her eyes, "I just can't. I...I..."

Zelos walked over to her to hold her. As his hands wrapped around Sheena's voluptuous figure began to slowly rub Sheena, she looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. The sparkle in Sheena's eyes taunted Zelos to confess his true feelings for the black haired vixen; feelings he knew would change everything.

The two were enthralled within their embrace to the point that they didn't notice anything else. A shadow began to form on the lake. The shadowy figure slowly took shape into a hooded man and with a menacing glare eyed his prey; the hooded figure began to glide across the lake over to the two when Sheena broke from Zelos' arms.

"I'm sorry Sheena," Zelos said apologetically knowing what he had done was wrong, "Please forgive me!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you would betray me like this!" Sheena shot back as she turned to run away only to encounter the hooded man.

"Come with me Sheena," he said monotonously as he reached for the girl.

Sheena tried to resist and run from the man but she was hastily engulfed by his darkness. The darkness had completely surrounded her when she reached out for Zelos.

"NO!" He screamed as he gazed into the darkness to witness his love being taken away.

Soon she was gone and the shadow had disappeared back into the lake.

"Why did this have to happen? Why now? Why her?" Zelos questioned as he pounded the ground in regret. "Why--"

Zelos was interrupted by the sound of someone coming from Gaoracchia forest. He glanced over at the opening into the tall trees to see a young girl with long pink hair emerge from the forest.

"I saw everything. What did you do? How could you betray us again? Dammit Zelos, answer me!"

"Presea...I'm sorry..." He remorsefully replied.


End file.
